Love Hurts
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: "That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt." - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars. / Ron and Hermione love each other, but can they pull it together?


"Don't drink that!"

Ron paused, the glass raised to his lips. "What?"

"I said, don't drink it!" Hermione repeated. "I saw Harry put something in that-"

"Excuse me? Are you really suspecting me of slipping something into his drink?" Harry interjected, with possibly the worst lie anyone had ever told in centuries.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ron retorted, downing the drink in one gulp. Even though it was only juice, the drink seemed to splash around and burn his throat...almost as if it was firewhiskey. Harry must have put something into the drink, Ron decided.

Hermione, aghast, walked away from the table.

"Come on." Harry got up, and Ron followed. "You ready to win some Quidditch?"

Ron gulped nervously.

* * *

"We've won!" everybody cheered as the Gryffindors marched down into the changing rooms. "Party up in the common room!"

Ron beamed ecstatically, an elated thrill running through his veins. They had won. He had saved goals. He had done well!

Once everyone else was gone, Hermione walked in, twisting her scarf nervously. Ron couldn't help but feel his heart begin to beat faster, and he cursed himself for being so stupid around her.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry," she began. "It's illegal."

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know what I mean!" she yelled. "You spiked Ron's juice with Felix Felicis at breakfast!"

"No, I didn't." Harry smirked.

"Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!""

"No, I didn't!" Harry pulled out the filled bottle from his pocket, and explained how he had only pretended to spike the drink so Ron would feel more confident in his abilities.

"So...it was never in there?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry shook his head, still grinning.

Then Ron turned on Hermione. "_You spiked Ron's juice with Felix Felicis at breakfast, that's why he saved everything!_ See, I can save goals without help, Hermione!" He stormed away, wondering why he ever fell for her in the first place. Obviously she didn't appreciate him.

(Maybe if he had looked back, he would have seen the tears Hermione was blinking back.)

* * *

Lavender came onto him swiftly and stealthily, and before Ron knew what was happening, her lips were on his and his hands were tangled in her hair.

_Well, _Ron mused, _Lavender's not half bad._

He now understood Ginny; it felt nice to snog someone, even if that someone wasn't Hermione Granger.

But then again, why would she want to kiss him? She obviously didn't care for him. On the other hand, Lavender clearly loved him.

It was an easy choice for him to make.

(But still, Lavender didn't seem to fill the Hermione-shaped hole in his heart.)

* * *

Hermione sat on the empty desk, weeping softly. The moonlight flowed through the window and onto her hunched form, surrounded by small, chirping yellow birds

"Hermione?" She knew who it was when she heard his voice.

"Hello Harry." She gestured to the birds around her. "I was practicing."

"They're...nice."

After a tense moment of silence, Hermione continued, her voice breaking as she spoke. "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebration."

"Is he?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't see him!" Hermione shouted. "He wasn't really-"

The door burst open, and Hermione's eyes widened as Lavender flounced in, dragging a giddy Ron behind her. "This place looks nice-"

Lavender stopped, seeing Harry and Hermione. Giggling, she bounced out the door, closing it in on the three.

Hermione stared at Ron, her fists clenching. He knew nothing, did he? Six years, and he had failed to notice her obvious attraction for him...and then he went kissing ditzy brunettes in the middle of the common room.

How much could she take?

Ron never looked at her. "Harry, I was wondering where you went!"

Hermione slid off the desk, and said in an unnaturally quiet voice, "You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting. She'll be wondering about you."

She began to walk slowly, almost mechanically, towards the door. A relieved look crossed Ron's face; he was probably happy nothing more had happened.

"_Oppugno!" _Hermione shrieked, and the yellow birds that had surrounded her shot at Ron, who held up his hands and tried to protect himself from the pecking onslaught.

"Hermione!" he wailed as the birds continued to tear at him. Harry turned towards Hermione, and instead of finding his best friend, he saw a furiously angry and wild girl, whose heart had been dropped and stomped on.

Hermione threw Ron one last, hateful look before slamming the door shut. Harry thought he heard a sob outside.

* * *

Hermione ran down the corridor and into the common room. Avoiding everyone, she slipped into the dormitory and fell on her bed.

The tears began to come, and Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to cry over such a heartless arse. Why had she ever loved him in the first place? He never cared.

So she sat and sobbed herself to sleep, trying to ignore the growing pain in her chest; but pain demands to be felt, and soon, she felt completely empty.

* * *

"_That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt." - John Green, The Fault in Our Stars._

* * *

A/N: This is probably the worst Ron/Hermione I've written to date. I am sorry.

_Done for:_

_Last Ship Standing Competition - Round 2_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge - Snidget_


End file.
